Patrol
by The Cuboid
Summary: Lichtenstein was gaining weight as her country economy stabilizes. She thought of an unusual solution regarding the matter.


The year was 1923, Liechtenstein's heart driven by adrenaline as she walked towards the weighing device. She hesitated to step on the machine.

Up she goes. She rewarded her courage with a slight pat on the head.

And down she looked.

And she looked again.

And again for confirmation.

She cannot alter the results no matter how she willed the machine.

Liechtenstein was gaining weight.

Is it possible for a country?

The result was predictable despite her inability to accept it. Liechtenstein ate more than before and cannot deny the alluring midnight snacks. She can't help herself. Once you had experience hunger, you will never get enough of a satisfying meal. Well even more than she should have.

Lichtenstein was physically…lacking. Given that she was not blessed in her proportions, a slight bulge in the tummy is very noticeable.

She thought of her brother. How did Switzerland maintain his physique despite eating so much cheese?

He even finished a pot of fondue for last night dinner.

Switzerland pastime was to patrol his borders and train after all.

In contrast, hers were more homely. Sewing, reading technological magazines, cooking.

She did not move much.

"Brother."

They were having their dinner Lichtenstein put more effort in the dishes than usual, hoping the food may be a helpful asset in convincing her brother.

"What Lichsten?"

Her brother gave no indication about the food.

"I wonder if our training is finished."

"I thought that you have learnt the basics."

Not so long ago, Switzerland thought it was time to educate Lichtenstein a thing or two about military defence. The lesson ended in an unsatisfactory way as his carefully planned out course was filled with her laughter all the way through.

What was she laughing at again?

Not that Switzerland had minded it but he did hesitate to have the situation to recur again.

"Is it really enough?" Lichtenstein pressed on.

"Why. I can help you if your national defence needs help." Switzerland gave a casual reply.

"I wished to be a bit more independent with my military matters," she unknowingly raised her voice although it remained in her polite tone.

"My lessons are. Harsh."

"You can you trust me to handle them."

Switzerland who rarely smiled had his lips raised so slightly as he surrendered.

Lichtenstein rose early for the next day. She thought they were to go through regiment training until her brother brought her to patrol their borders.

She decided it is fine as well for climbing the mountain ranges is an effective way to burn fat.

"It is actually quite peaceful around here since others respected us as neutral territories." Switzerland pride was unconcealed in his statement.

"Your efforts deserve it, brother."

He did not answer.

His sister's words were one of the rare conditions that can leave him speechless.

"You are shaking." Switzerland noted as he hurried to reach his backpack.

A coat was draped over Lichtenstein military uniform.

"Thank you. You planned ahead as usual." Lichtenstein admired her brother's thoughtfulness. He always consider for the smallest preparation.

Lichtenstein noticed a tourist bus at the corner of her eyes. Passengers were pouring out of the doors. Most tourists were taking photos of the Alps either the mountains alone or their companions who are posing in front of them.

"The tourists love you." Lichtenstein said it as naturally as she could while she imagined Switzerland blushing.

"Do not litter!" Switzerland was referring to a middle age tourist who casually threw a PET bottle after emptying its content.

Lichtenstein was startled to hear him shout. She snapped out of her temporary confusion when she saw Switzerland rushed forward to catch the offender.

Her brother hated litterbugs with passion.

They continue to patrol the peaceful countryside until the sun was down. Satisfied of her achievements, Lichtenstein wondered how many calories she burnt that day. She bathed in Switzerland's bathroom and noted how he named the shower, bathtub and sink after various lakes.

Switzerland prepared a mug of hot chocolate for her. She felt too sorry to refuse him.

After she finished the chocolate, which she silently regretted, they sat in a comfortable silence. It was not long before she drifted into a pleasant slumber.

She dreamt of lush mountains with the same colour as her brother's eye. Then, she dreamt herself eating a giant cheese. Its size, on par with the mountain range and her belly grew with every mouthful she ate. It was a nightmare that woke her up.

Her breathing abated and she was sweating. It did not stop her from laughing in relief after she came to know that it was only a dream.

Then, she remembered the lush of green in her brother's eyes.

It's a pity she couldn't see them then for he was sleeping soundly.

Lichtenstein brushed his blond hair away gently. She then bent down to kiss him on the temple.

Switzerland stirred but did not wake up.

"I love you brother."

Lichtenstein murmured the words silently as she waited for those calm green eyes to open again.

 **A/N: Wow. I did not it would end like this. What do you think? Leave a feedback. Pretty please.** **Ｏ** **(≧▽≦)** **Ｏ**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
